1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting device packages including a Zener diode and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) operate using an electroluminescence phenomenon, that is, a phenomenon that light is emitted from a material (semiconductor) to which a current or a voltage is applied, and are manufactured using compound semiconductors. For example, a nitride gallium-based light-emitting device is widely used as a high efficiency and high luminance device.
A light-emitting device package such as a LED includes a light-emitting device chip, and a Zener diode installed on a lateral surface of the light-emitting device chip. The Zener diode has properties that a current flows through the Zener diode in an opposite direction when an electric potential difference is applied to the Zener diode in the opposite direction. When an overvoltage is generated in the Zener diode, a light-emitting device chip may be protected from the overvoltage by using this property of the Zener diode.